yandere_simulator_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shigeru Ogiwara
belongs to TheFunGame. Due to this, please ask for his permission before adding any info to this page! Small edits are fine however. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact him.}} 'Shigeru Ogiwara '''is a fanon character owned by ''MonMonPok. He's a third-year Drama Club member at Akademi High School. Appearance Shigeru has long, curly cyan hair lowering to his back. He has a oval-ish face, along with a turn-up nose. His skin is fair, a similar tone to other male students. His weight and height are slightly higher than other male students his age. At school, Shigeru wears the first male uniform (Gakuran). As a member of the Drama Club, he wears the club accessory (Cravat). Shigeru's casual outfits include mainly regal clothing, Background Information Shigeru grew up in a rich family alongside many siblings. As the oldest member, he received the most out of his siblings, however, he was also treated the most strictly. He was received the best possible education, and was forced to learn a large amount of skills. During his teen years, he was forced to apply for Akademi High School, managing to make it in. At the beginning of his first year, his parents enrolled him into the Drama Club, without his consent. Persona Shigeru is a Social Butterfly. If he witnesses murder/discovers a corpse, he'll rush to a nearby group and call the police. If he witnesses Kazuhiko Yoshizaki being murdered, he'll attempt to restrain the player with far more force than he is usually capable of. Personality Shigeru is a bit of a snob due to being raised in an extremely wealthy family. Because of how he was raised, he always maintains prim and proper look, fitting the theme of the rest of the Drama Club members. Shigeru is also easily stressed and easily susceptible to peer-pressure, a result of his childhood. Most students have a mixed opinion on Shigeru. Considering the fact that he often partakes in plays and other activities hosted by the Drama Club, he's well-known and considered to be rather popular. Outside of this however, students recognize the fact that he has a rather awful personality, making him rather unliked. Routine Shigeru's morning routine consists of him walking into the school, changing into his indoor shoes, and heading to the Drama Club to socialize with the other members. After his first set of classes, he heads to the courtyard, meeting up with Kazuhiko to eat lunch. Once classes have ended, he will once again head to the Drama Club to perform the club activities. * '6:00-8:00 ': Enters the school and changes into his indoor shoes. Then proceeds to head to the Drama Club. * '8:00-1:00 ': Heads to Classroom 3-1, and either begins to study, or briefly check his phone. * '1:00-1:30 ': Heads to the courtyard to meet up with Kazuhiko, begins to eat lunch with him on any of the benches (randomized). * '1:30-3:30 ': Heads to Classroom 3-1, and either begins to study, or briefly check his phone. * '3:30-6:00 ': Heads to the Drama Club to begin the club activity. Gallery Shigeru_Ogiwara.png|By CrabbyMeal. Shigeru_OgiwaraOld.png|By CrabbyMeal. Trivia * Shigeru is incapable of self-defense. * His portrait was created by CrabbyMeal !! Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:Males Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Drama Club Category:Akademi High School Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:MonMonPok's Pages